


【漢康】Groundhog Day (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※雙人類(?)AU，師生漢康！原安價請走→ https://www.plurk.com/p/o8c4yw
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	【漢康】Groundhog Day (噗浪安價)

「鏘鏘」、「咚」。

漢克．安德森在值班日晚上巡邏校舍時聽見了這些不尋常的聲音，他看了看表，現在是晚上九點三十六分，音樂社團和體育社團早就結束練習，不該有任何一個小兔崽子還在學校裡逗留才對。

「有誰在？」他提高聲音問：「出來！」

過了一會，有一個微弱的人聲從旁邊的教室傳出來，漢克聽不太清楚，於是他打開門：「誰在那？」

「……抱歉，先生，」那個青澀的聲音從教室後方的大置物櫃裡傳出來：「我被鎖在裡面了，能請您幫忙嗎？」

「我操！等我一下。」漢克連忙開燈過去觀察那個置物櫃，好在只是放掃除用具的簡易大鐵櫃，鎖是從外面轉上的，並不需要用鑰匙或密碼，他立刻打開櫃子，裡面隨即跌出了一個男孩子。

漢克第一念頭就是「這孩子被惡霸欺負了」，帶著對霸凌者的憤怒和對這孩子的憐憫，他伸手扶起對方：「你還好嗎？你在裡面待了多久？噢，我是安德森，教體育的……」

「謝謝，安德森老師。」少年爬起來說：「我是10年級的康納．施特恩。」

「康納，」漢克心想晚上被關在櫃子裡的他一定很害怕，正斟酌著要怎麼安撫學生時，卻看見少年抬起的臉上一點也沒有怯懦的表情，相反地，他看起來很沉著。

「是誰幹的？」漢克問：「你不用顧慮，給我他們的名字……」

「什麼意思？」

「意思是──」漢克深吸一口氣：「誰欺負你，把你鎖進櫃子的？」

「沒有人。」

漢克重複一遍：「別怕，孩子，不用顧慮……」

「真的沒有，」叫康納的男孩解釋道：「是我自己想研究可不可以從裡面打開它，所以趁大家放學後悄悄地躲進去，我用事先綁在鎖頭上的線從裡面鎖上它，但是後續並不順利──」他看起來有點懊惱：「我以為我能成功的。」

漢克不知道該不該相信這番說詞，如果是事實的話……他並不想這麼評斷一個學生，但他還是忍不住想，這真是一個小怪胎！

「好吧，」漢克無奈地說：「別再嘗試做這種事，回家去吧，你的家人會擔心的。」

「我的──」康納正想說些什麼，但此時，腹中一陣響亮的咕嚕嚕聲打斷了他的話頭。

「老天，你顯然餓壞了，」漢克思考片刻：「我讓你先吃點東西墊肚子吧，現在跟我回辦公室。」

「安德森老師，謝謝，」少年禮貌地說：「但在那之前……我能先去一下廁所嗎？」

單從外表和言行看起來，康納很乖巧，完全不像那種會把自己關在櫃子裡研究開鎖方式的頑皮鬼。漢克掏出抽屜裡的一把士力架讓這名學生補充熱量，還從職員專用的冰箱裡拿出小盒冰牛奶給康納潤潤唇。

對於漢克的細心，康納當然是鄭重謝了又謝，他並著腿坐在老師對面的位子上，用門牙小口啃食巧克力棒的模樣有點像倉鼠。

「你的書包在哪？有沒有帶手機？」漢克問：「或者用這裡的電話，先跟家人聯絡一下吧。」

「我的書包在自己的置物櫃裡，」康納停下進食動作，邊回答邊從領口裡掏出一把用鍊子掛著的銅鑰匙：「我都是自己回家的，請不用擔心。」

漢克立刻覺得哪裡怪怪的，他還以為康納衣服裡戴的是普通項鍊，都這個時代了，還有高中生會把家裡大門鑰匙整天掛在脖子上嗎？

不對勁，但深思起來，這股「不對勁」的感覺卻又太細微，也許他家的規矩就是這麼奇怪呢？

「我不是問你家的鑰匙，是問你的家人。」漢克板起臉：「如果你是擔心晚歸被責罵，我來打電話，就說你加入了我指導的柔道社，第一天練習好了。」

「安德森老師，你真是好人。」康納誠懇地說：「不過，真的不需要。」

「──你在逃避什麼？或者，你在抗拒什麼？」身為一個人生歷練豐富許多的成年人和教育者，漢克決定要問出個所以然，他的眼神倏地變得凌厲：「話說……你真的是這學校的學生嗎？」

「是的，就如之前所說，我正在就讀10年級。」面對年長者的威嚴，康納不慌不忙，好像他早已十分熟悉這樣的情況。他提議請漢克一起去他專屬的置物櫃前，證明自己確實是本校的學生。

「請看，這是我的書包、我的課本、我的數學作業、我的學生證、只能用我的指紋解鎖的手機……」康納一樣一樣翻出來給他看。

「好吧。」安德森老師也只能不再多問，既然小施特恩不是偽裝成本校學生的不明人士，更私人的事情就不是他能管的了。

「回家去吧，孩子。這回我破例不記你的過，下次要練習逃脫魔術前記得把手機帶在身上。」漢克試圖用玩笑緩和一下氣氛，結果康納對此的回應是認真點頭：「好的安德森老師，我會帶的。」

「……我收回，不准再在學校搞這些遊戲！」

「不是遊戲……」康納小聲辯解，但在漢克追問什麼意思後，他立刻鞠躬道了別，背起書包幾乎是落荒而逃。

這次，漢克真的將那個詞溜出了嘴角：「……小怪胎……」

和康納的再次重逢，是在兩周後的假日。

漢克家就在學校旁邊，他想散步時就會到裡面走走，這所依山而建的學校從高中到國小都包含，占地很廣而且內含一個湖泊。這天，他在第三操場的草皮上看見了一個眼熟的男孩。

舉著網子的康納．施特恩，在和土撥鼠對峙。

沒錯，土撥鼠。

而且還很大隻。

只見康納一動也不動地和土撥鼠對視著，突然土撥鼠跳下了牠所站立的小土丘，康納也瞬間開始行動，他滑步向前，用揮棒般的姿勢將網子往前一撈──

失敗了，康納沒能抓到土撥鼠，反而因為草根周圍尚未乾透的露水而滑了一跤跌個四腳朝天，那隻土撥鼠也很神奇，沒有馬上逃跑，反而敏捷而挑釁地跳到少年身上狂踩一通後才奔離。

漢克正在考慮要不要假裝沒見到這滑稽的一幕，但這時候康納已經爬了起來，一眼就看見了漢克：「早安，安德森老師。」

「……你一大早在這裡抓土撥鼠做什麼？」

康納猶豫地說：「牠和我們是世仇……詳細我無法多說，很抱歉，先生。」

原來是中二病。漢克在心裡想，唉，這個年紀的男孩子，也不是不能理解。想必之前也是因為中二病發作，才做出把自己反鎖在櫃子裡的奇妙行為吧。

「牠逃走了，你還要繼續找土撥鼠窩嗎？」漢克隨口說道。

康納搖頭：「機會已經用掉了，下次的戰鬥將另覓時間。」

「……」

體育老師安德森不知道要對這樣的答案做出什麼回應才好，不過幸好康納看起來也不在意他的反應，少年向他致意後拎著網子走開了，看起來是要去湖畔……也許那裡還有一隻也是他「世仇」的黑鱸魚之類的？

漢克被自己的想像逗笑了，他在校園裡運動到中午，然後做了個會把一早上消耗的熱量補回來的決定──他要去吃速食。

離開學校走七分鐘左右有一家連鎖店，漢克很喜歡他們的重鹹調味，他進入向他敞開的自動門，心想今天就照例點份三號餐，還要更換飲料的同時──店員微笑的稚嫩臉龐進入他的視線。

「你怎麼在這？！」

身著速食店制服的康納．施特恩禮貌地說：「我從上周起在這裡打假日工，安德森老師，您想點些什麼？」

「呃……三號餐，飲料換成百香果汽水。」

「還有其他需要的嗎？」

「不用，就這樣。」

「好的，一份三號餐，飲料更換百香果汽水，這樣一共是八塊五十九美分。」

康納熟稔地替他點餐備餐，漢克覺得他這副熟練度看起來實在不像新手，不過又或許是這孩子工作學得特別快呢？

等到康納告訴他餐點好了以後，漢克發覺不對：「嘿孩子，我沒有加大薯條和飲料……」

「噓。」年輕的男學生悄悄對他說：「我用了員工折扣替您免費加大。」

「唉這樣……不太好吧？」漢克跟著壓低聲音。

「沒關係，我不吃這裡的員工餐，額度不用也是存著而已。」他輕鬆地說：「這個月還有兩次，如果安德森老師願意幫忙消耗，可以在周六中午來找我。」

「不必這樣，你可以把機會讓給朋友……」

「我沒有朋友。」

「……哦。」

最後漢克在他期盼的眼神下答應了，端著豐盛的托盤到落地窗前坐下時，他默默想，其實施特恩……是個挺好的孩子。

這所學校很大，師生眾多，漢克從未教到過康納，而他也曾經詢問過康納要不要加入他的柔道社，卻被婉拒了。在那之後他們還是偶爾會在校園裡或速食店碰上面，10年級的施特恩同學也在安德森老師心裡留下了深刻的印象，但比起師生關係，更像是得到了一個奇妙的忘年之交的感覺。

這份淡淡的關係，在春假開始不久的一個黃昏，發生了變化。

那天漢克收到了康納的簡訊，他劈頭就問能不能到漢克家借住，漢克完全摸不著頭緒，慢慢打著字回應：

「怎麼了？是家裡發生了什麼事嗎？」

漢克抱持著如果這男孩想離家出走一定要好好勸勸的心態，正醞釀一大堆說詞的時候，康納回覆了：

「是的，我家的水管破裂，事出突然，現在整棟房屋淹水了，雖然緊急連絡修理工，但由於複雜的管線問題好像沒辦法馬上修好，得找個地方過兩夜。」

「你的其他家人呢？」

「抱歉，我沒和你提過，」康納傳來訊息：「我在這裡是一個人住。」

一個人嗎……漢克撓頭，這孩子還未成年，不能自己一個人投宿旅館，於是想到了自己，也就是說，自己是在這裡最讓他信賴的大人了吧。

「好，你在哪？我去接你。」

漢克接到康納時男孩穿著半乾的連帽T和牛仔褲，他說自己家的衣服大部分都遭殃了，他整理幾件放在包包內，帶著洗漱用品就出來了。

「謝謝您願意收留我。」

「別這麼客氣，哦，不過你怕狗或過敏嗎？我家有一隻老聖伯納……」

「我知道您家有養狗，我不會過敏。」康納說：「你身上有時會沾著狗毛。」

「是嗎？」

他們有一搭沒一搭聊著，漢克很快開到了安德森家，康納的住所也在學校附近，兩處離得並不遠。漢克安排康納住在客房，而家裡的相撲對於這個陌生男孩也表現出了歡迎──雖然只是趴在地上晃晃尾巴的程度。

「我喜歡狗。」

看著康納小心摸狗的手勢還有閃閃發亮的棕眼，漢克忍不住微笑，他對康納說：「你吃過飯了嗎？」

「還沒。」

「機會難得，我來做一頓。」安德森老師理所當然地擔起了主人的招待責任，顯得興致高昂：「我最近買到了一些原裝進口的日式食材，還沒用過呢！」

因為康納身上還有點濕濕的，所以漢克建議他去洗個熱水澡，至於衣服……就只能跟漢克沾滿汗水的運動服一起在洗衣機裡翻滾了，不過康納似乎一點也不在意。

本來一切都很順利，但就在漢克憑直覺在鍋中加入味噌還有納豆的量的時候，他聽見了浴室的方向傳來悶悶的撞擊聲，隨即是劈劈啪啪像有什麼在裡面亂竄撞倒物品的動靜，就連相撲也站起身來，和漢克一起往浴室跑去。

「康納？發生了什麼事？」

幾乎在漢克詢問的同時，裡面的動靜停了。

「是襲擊。」康納的聲音傳出來：「不過已經沒事了。」

「什麼襲擊？！你還好嗎？！」

漢克正焦急，浴室門突然敞開，門後，白霧般的熱氣中探出了康納赤裸的上半身：「是土撥鼠。」

他伸出的手上倒提著一隻肥肥大大的土撥鼠，那隻土撥鼠一動也不動，死了嗎？漢克正在懷疑的時候，康納率先回答：「牠被我擊暈了。」

「呃、哦……」

「不過很遺憾的是，您的通風口被牠破壞了。」康納指著氣窗上面的鐵網，漢克很疑惑一隻土撥鼠到底要怎麼爬到高處再從氣窗衝進來，但康納也不像說謊的樣子。這時，他注意到男孩裸露的身體還有濕淋淋的頭髮，心頭一凜。

「唉總之，你繼續洗吧！我的湯快好了！」

「好。」康納避開小跳起來想叼土撥鼠的相撲的大嘴，縮回了門後。

「呼……」漢克嘆了口自己也不知道為什麼嘆的氣，甩甩腦袋回到鍋邊忙碌，這鍋湯除了味噌、納豆和豆腐塊以外，還加了些漢克認知中的日本食材，像是鮭魚片、海帶和蔥花，他還自創了用味醂跟醬油取代了鹽巴及味素的做法。

試了一小口以後，他皺起眉頭，好像……怪怪的……

不過，這應該就是日本的滋味吧！啊！JAPAN！

對神祕東洋抱有奇妙幻想的美國大男人漢克．安德森快樂地將一小團芥末擠進碟子裡準備當沾豆腐的醬料用，此時，康納使用吹風機的聲響也在浴室裡呼呼響起。

簡直就像養了一個孩子一樣。漢克的心尖有一瞬間拂過暖暖的感覺，他拿出兩個大碗，為康納和自己各盛了料滿滿的一碗，等著男孩出來一起開飯。

「抱歉，我帶來的衣服都還有點潮濕，所以先借了你的衣服穿，可以嗎？」

康納伴隨著這麼一句話從浴室中出場，漢克看見他身上是自己本來預定今晚要穿所以先放進浴室的T恤，寬大的下襬幾乎全蓋住了男孩的短褲，一瞬間還以為他沒穿褲子，讓漢克嚇了好大一跳。

「那你把衣服拿出來晾晾……」驚魂未定的安德森老師按住額頭：「你穿著沒關係，只是會不合身，沒問題嗎？」

「沒關係。」康納輕快地回應，於是漢克給了他衣架，將潮濕的衣服掛起來。

飯前康納先到旁邊打了個電話，只見他把昏倒並被綁住四肢的土撥鼠擺在一旁，然後從包包裡掏出手機，漢克隱約聽到他稱呼對面的人為「母親」，還有一些奇怪的詞，像是「鼠王」、「贖回條約」、「人質」……什麼的，彷彿兩國交戰般的凝重話題。

「開動吧。」等他坐到餐桌上，漢克熱情推銷自己的手藝：「日本風味！」

康納點頭，彬彬有禮地拿起湯匙，舀起了第一口送入唇中。

漢克自己也大喝了幾口，本來還挺得意的，但是越吃越覺得不順口，湯底煮漲的納豆和豆腐混在一起，口感不但軟軟爛爛還黏黏的，攪動過後視覺上有點悽慘……嗯，不好吃呢。

康納也發表了他的評論：「您放了味醂與醬油對吧？一般而言，味噌湯是不會放醬油的。」

「嗯……對。」漢克說：「不然還是我再叫個外送，這個就別吃了……」

「很美味。」康納說。

「啊？」

康納像是要證明自己不是隨口奉承那樣，面不改色地將一大碗湯和料吃乾淨，還問漢克：「請問我能再來一碗嗎？」

不管他是為了不傷自己的心還是純粹口味特殊，這一瞬間，漢克真的覺得……有點感動。

雖然最後他還是叫了個披薩，因為他自己吃不下自己的手藝。

康納在安德森家的第一個夜晚睡得不錯，至少在漢克隔天詢問他時，他是這麼表示的。本來漢克是想弄點果醬麵包當早餐，但他起床的時候，康納居然已經用他冰箱裡的有限食材做好了豐盛的早餐，連相撲都正在大快朵頤一盆專為狗狗做的濕食，這讓漢克很訝異：「你會做料理？」

「稍微自學過一點。」

「這很好吃啊！」漢克大口咬下餡料滿滿的起司炒蛋培根生菜番茄吐司，康納為他做了兩個醬料不同的口味，對漢克來說剛好能夠吃飽，也許是看了他平常在速食店的食量評估出來的，真是個細心體貼的男孩，漢克也不吝嗇誇他：「康納，你這都可以開家店賣三明治了！」

「唔，那並不在我的生涯規畫中。」康納認真回答：「我的目標是能讓你滿意。」

漢克哈哈笑，越是相處，他越是覺得康納會把玩笑當真的態度呆得有點可愛。

「想和我一起溜狗嗎？」他出聲邀請：「每天早上我會慢跑一下，順便帶老相撲出去動一動。」

「我想去，請稍等一下！」康納跑回房間換上一套長袖運動服──他的衣服總算乾了──然後和漢克一起出門遛狗去。

春天的早晨無論是溫度或花香都很美好，他們沿著漢克房子前的道路往學校方向行走，相撲很想像平常一樣撒一下野，但今天陪牠的是兩個人，因此他們就沒有跑起來。

他們說了一會關於養狗的事情，然後漢克詞窮了，他不清楚現在的年輕人喜歡什麼或者談論什麼。

……難道要和他聊土撥鼠？

空氣沉默一陣子後，康納開口了：「其實我有事一直想請教。」

「唔？你說吧！」

「是關於感情方面的事情。」

漢克努力控制臉部表情和聲音讓自己不要露出太驚訝的態度，康納身上從來就沒有其他學生散發出的那種青少年的躁動感，導致漢克有時候會忘記他的年齡很小，他沒有預料會在這男孩口中聽到這種話題……不過畢竟是才16歲的少年，有戀愛煩惱很正常的！

漢克清清喉嚨，盡可能溫和地說：「我也經歷過這種年紀呢，你放心，無論你想談什麼，我都不會告訴別人。」

康納將牽繩換了隻手拿，慢慢說：「請問你現在有交往的對象或者想追求的對象嗎？」

話題怎麼到自己身上了？漢克心想一定是這小子不好意思直說，所以在向他尋求同伴意識吧，自己好歹是個教育者，這種程度的青少年心理學還是懂的！

「老實說，我最近沒有那種對象。」漢克說，刻意用輕鬆的口吻將問題拋回：「那你呢？」

「我……」康納難得地說話說到一半停頓了，漢克也沒有催促，他指指前面的長椅，問康納：「要不要休息一下？」

在樹蔭底下的木長椅很舒適，相撲乖巧地在兩人腳邊趴著。漢克眼角餘光看見康納不斷將牽繩換手拿，於是他說：「給我吧，待會換我來牽牠。」

他碰到康納的手時，男孩修長白皙的手指突然瑟縮了一下，反應太過明顯以至於漢克下意識往他臉上看了一眼，正好和康納四目相對。

男孩子耳根紅紅的，溫潤眼神裡好像包含一千萬句想講卻又講不出來的話，他的側臉、睫毛和整齊的頭髮在樹梢投射下的細碎陽光中勾畫出柔和的輪廓，微風拂過他們之間，這一眼忽然就好像成了很漫長的瞬間。

身為成年人的漢克突然就明白了，這種氣氛，這種一瞬間的失神和無言默契，這是……

「漢克，」康納說：「我喜歡你。」

「我知道……你會覺得我們年紀和社會歷練都差得太多，還是老師和學生的關係，這不恰當。但事實上我們只是剛好在同一所學校裡，我從未上過你的課，也沒加入你的指導社團，嚴格來說這師生的名分不正式。」康納一開始還有點遲疑，漸漸地越來越流暢，用他常有的，超齡的分析般語氣冷靜地說下去：「人與人之間的感情沒有一個標準，也沒有必須回應的規則，我完全能接受你拒絕的結果，也明白自己現在太過年輕，不過或許五年、或許十年，我總會不再年幼，但到時候的事情沒有人能說得準。漢克是個很好的人，追根究柢，我只是想在你心裡打上一個印象深刻的記號，也許五年，也許十年後，你還會記得此時此刻。」

他甚至都沒給漢克插嘴的機會，自顧自就把想講的話都講完了。

康納用這樣的態度向漢克坦白，雖然他的外貌這麼純良無害，實際上卻是很有自己心機的狡猾小壞蛋。

康納講完這一切後也恢復了平靜，收起剛才流露出的羞赧，他若無其事地站起來往前走：「我們繼續遛相撲好嗎？」

「喂，康納。」漢克在他後面出聲。

「什麼事？」

「我只能說……你說得沒錯，現在我真的無法接受你的感情，但你成功讓我記住了。」男人沉聲道：「年輕人，你的人生才正要開始。雖然我們雙方都不能保證這份友誼能存續多久，但你真的需要我時，不管五年十年二十年，我都會在，好嗎？」

「我還能當你的朋友嗎，漢克？」

「當然可以。」

男孩子笑了：「謝謝你。」

他們走在學校後山的小樹林邊緣，帶著和緩、明朗的心情，沒有尷尬，那是因為他們對彼此坦蕩，也沒有需要防備的地方。

和這樣的對象，關係如果再進一步的話一定很好吧，只是，就像他們都心知肚明的那樣，或許要再過五年、再過十年，或許還要更久，才有那樣的機會……又或者，沒有機會。現在的他們都不確定飄渺的未來會走向何方，不隨意承諾，才是負責任的表現。

但今日所發生的事情和康納的表白絕對不會沒有意義，就像日記本內畫了圈折了角的特別一頁，在往後的時光裡若是向前翻閱，絕對會為此而駐足回首。

就是這麼一個特別的標記，從此作為一個開端和分水嶺，寫進了他們相知相交的歲月中。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個，不知道為什麼走向漸漸變得跟土撥鼠息息相關的奇妙安價文XDDDDD


End file.
